Especial de San Valentín: Amores del mañana
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Ellos nunca se lo esperaron pero el amor puede llegar a florecer en cualquier lado. Yuto, Karura, Kotori, Daisuke, Boruto y Sarada descubrirán este día lo hermoso de dar a conocer al mundo como ese sentimiento llamado amor te puede hacer sentir.
**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Hana pertenece a Bella Scullw.**

 **Desarrollado en un universo alternativo. Puede considerarse una continuación del Especial de San Valentín: Amores de hoy.**

 **Especial de San Valentín: Amores del mañana**

 **Capitulo único**

Caos, el caos reinaba en la mansión Hyūga, en la cual habían quedado varias personas de verse para hacer una comida antes de que todo mundo se retirase a sus respectivas casas a celebrar el Día de San Valentín a su manera.

Hiashi, a sus casi 70 años se consideraba muy viejo para ese tipo de cosas, pero él se esmeraba en organizar todo para que se viera bien para la fiesta que iba a celebrarse, se iban a reunir los que fueron sus mejores amigos y su descendencia.

\- ¡Apúrense todo el mundo! ¡Esto debe de estar listo antes de las dos!- grito Hiashi a sus sirvientes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hiashi esperaba que llegaran los Namikaze y los Sarutobi, las dos familias que sus hijas habían formado. Siempre desaprobó las parejas que sus hijas eligieron y solo las acepto porque su fallecida esposa Hana insistió tanto en que dejara de ser tan tradicionalista y cerrado.

-¡Abuelo!- grito un niño de 12 años. Eso sí, a él le encantaban sus nietos.

\- Boruto- dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa, la cual se transformó en mueca al ver a su yerno, a pesar de que logro demostrarle que a pesar de su actitud y forma de ser llego a ser un hombre trabajador, un empresario exitoso, un buen padre y, pese a toda su frustración, un buen esposo que le dio la vida que su princesa se merecía y la hizo feliz. Aparto su mirada debido a la "tierna" caricia de su antigua amiga Kushina. A pesar de que lo avergonzó frente a sus nietos a él le gusto ver a Kushina sonreír, desde la muerte de Minato la hiperactiva Kushina se volvió un tanto depresiva y melancólica.

\- Saludos tomate- dijo Hiashi cariñosamente. Pese al amistoso insulto Kushina no lo volvió a golpear.

Sin previo aviso su hija le saludo, él le devolvió el saludo seguido de un efusivo abrazo. Hiashi se dispuso a saludar a sus otros nietos: Yuto y Kotori, los cuales eran gemelos fraternales adolescentes y la tierna Himawari, la hermana más pequeña.

\- ¿Aun no llega Hanabi?- pregunto Hinata a su padre.

\- No, aun no se aparece, pero ya no ha de tardar- respondió Hiashi dejando que todos sus invitados recién llegados pasaran al interior de su mansión, fruto de décadas de arduo trabajo.

\- Siéntanse como en casa- dijo observando satisfecho el impecable comportamiento de sus nietos, algo que contrastaba si se le comparaba con el comportamiento de su padre o de su abuela Kushina cuando tenían esa edad.

\- Por cierto los Uchiha dijeron que Itachi no podría venir- dijo Kushina a Hiashi el cual respondió secamente:

\- Itachi me aviso personalmente que él y su familia se irían a Hawai de vacaciones, aparentemente el Uchiha planea celebrar en grande con su esposa este día.

En el salón aparecieron tres personas, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hanabi Sarutobi y su hija puberta, Hiwako Sarutobi.

\- ¡Hola suegro!- saludo efusivamente Konohamaru, el cual se puso serio y saludo formalmente en cuanto sintió la penetrante mirada de desaprobación de su suegro.

\- Saludos honorable abuelo- saludo su nieta con una sonrisa en los labios, Hiashi respondió el saludo al tiempo que agradecía internamente que sus nietos se parezcan más a él y sus hijas que a sus padres, al menos en cuanto a comportamiento.

\- Que tal si nos reunimos con tus primos y me cuentan que tal les ha ido en sus estudios y sus otros proyectos- dijo Hiashi mientras su nieta le respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Hiashi no podía estar más orgulloso de sus nietos, por parte de Hinata todos eran prodigios, con un coeficiente intelectual alto, de buenos modales y grandes ideas, era obvio que su hija los había educado bien, tanto que no encontraba algún aspecto negativo que el padre les hubiera enseñado. La hija de Hanabi por otro lado no era una prodigio pero se esforzaba para alcanzar los mejores resultados posibles y también estaba bien educada. Él sabía que ellos tenían sus momentos de debilidad en los cuales se comportaban como si fueran jóvenes occidentales y rebeldes, pero eran pocas las ocasiones según él sabía y siempre en un lugar y momento adecuado para ejercer ese tipo de actitudes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuto y Kotori eran unos jóvenes de cerca de 16 años, a pesar haber accedido a cenar con sus padres y abuelos la verdad es que hubieran preferido estar en otro lugar con otras personas y con mayor intimidad. Ambos tenían pareja, Yuto mantenía una relación secreta con la hija de Gaara, debía ser secreta por el bien de su integridad física y psicológica. Kotori también mantenía una relación secreta con Daisuke, el hijo de Sasuke y aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente delante de nadie, el amor de su vida. Ella no concebía un futuro sin que él estuviera presente.

Boruto se aburría, si bien se alegraba de ver a su abuelo y a su prima era una comida en la cual debían de comportarse y no hacer nada "divertido" hasta que esta termine, o hasta que los adultos dejen de vigilarlos. Desde que Yuto y Kotori se hicieron grandes él era el más travieso de los cuatro, su hermana menor era y siempre fue pacífica, divirtiéndose dibujando o intentando leer, sin involucrar actividad física o haciendo cosas que la podrían meter en problemas.

No se tardó en oír como tocan la puerta, al abrirla entran 6 personas, era la familia Uchiha; Fugaku y Mikoto agarrados de la mano y saludando cordialmente a Hiashi el cual salió a recibirlos. Sasuke Uchiha y su bella esposa Sakura están sonrientes mientras sus hijos Daisuke y Sarada saludan también a Hiashi mostrando mucho respeto en una profunda reverencia.

Segundos después la familia entra y se presenta con los Sarutobi y los Namikaze, pronto todos comienzan a convivir con sus amigos de sus respectivas edades. Kushina, Hiashi Fugaku y Mikoto se ponen a conversar recordando viejos tiempos, contando anécdotas y consolándose por las pérdidas que la vida ofrece a esta edad, pero también platicando con ilusión del futuro de sus hijos y nietos. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke se ponen a platicar acerca de sus vidas laborales y familiares, comentando sus problemas ofreciendo soluciones posibles y riéndose de anécdotas que generalmente incluyen a sus respectivas familias. Yuto, Kotori, Hiwako y Daisuke se ponen a platicar entre si y comentan sus distintos problemas, preocupaciones y aventuras que han tenido desde la última vez que se vieron, Boruto sigue y cuida a su hermana Himawari mientras ambos hermanos son vigilados a lo lejos por una acosadora Sarada.

No tardan en servir la cena y todos se sientan para comer, en la mesa continúan las pláticas entre las personas que componen esa singular comida, desde hace algún tiempo que todos ellos no se habían reunido, pues cada familia, cada generación y cada individuo camina por distintos caminos que quieran o no los separa un poco del resto de su familia y de sus amigos. La última vez que se reunieron fue hace cinco años en una navidad y desde entonces dos personas habían partido de este mundo, haciendo que todos valoren más la vida y las relaciones de familia y de amistad que se han forjado en ese grupo desde hace ya tres generaciones.

Eventualmente todos terminan de comer y después de reposar un rato las personas se dispersan en la mansión. Kushina camina con la cabeza gacha, este día durante la mayor parte de su vida siempre lo celebro y lo disfruto, ya sea con sus amigos y más adelante con su amado Minato. Pero desde que el partió de este mundo este día la entristece mucho, ya había perdido a familiares y a amigos antes, a su edad eso comenzaba a ser normal. Amigos que había conocido por años simplemente se mudaban o morían. Pero haber perdido a su esposo era un golpe del que ella sabía jamás se recuperaría por completo. No se arrepentía de nada, vivió una vida larga y plena al lado de su esposo, pero jamás se preparó para perderlo y nunca considero la posibilidad de vivir sin él presente en su vida.

\- Jamás lo vamos a superar, ¿verdad?- dijo una voz al lado de Kushina, cuando volteo vio a su viejo amigo, casi hermano, Hiashi.

Kushina se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única que sufría, Hana fue la primera de los 6 viejos amigos en morir y para ella perder a una de sus mejores amigas en todo el mundo fue devastador, pero al menos tenía todavía a Minato a su lado para haberla consolado, supo que Hiashi, a pesar de todos los pésames se volvió más frio, indiferente y amargado de lo que jamás había sido, y por un tiempo así permaneció.

Ambos se abrazaron y consolaron mutuamente mientras soltaban gruesas lágrimas, para ellos el día de San Valentín se había vuelto melancólico y triste a pesar de la presencia de sus otros amigos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otra parte de la mansión unos ancianos Fugaku y Mikoto se encontraban abrazados, contemplando el atardecer, se separaron y se agarraron de las manos mientras se lanzaban miradas llenas de amor y satisfacción, no eran tontos y sabían que cada día que pasaban juntos podía ser el último, razón por la cual se habían vuelto sumamente cariñosos dándose muestras de amor cada vez que podían. Aunque habían preparado todos sus documentos legales en caso de que alguno falleciera y el otro le sobreviviera la verdad es que nunca habían pensado seriamente en que iban a hacer si uno de los dos se moría. Lo afrontarían cuando llegara, pero mientras disfrutarían de sus momentos juntos, habían vivido una vida plena igual que sus amigos y a pesar de haber sido la pareja más "fría" de las tres compuesta por ellos y sus otros cuatro amigos ellos seguían juntos, y hasta que la muerte los separara seguirían juntos. Mikoto recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Fugaku y ambos observaron el atardecer, seguros de que nadie los molestaría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se ponen a platicar acerca de su pasado, recordando cuando los hijos eran tan pequeños y frágiles que creían que con cualquier cosa se podían romper. A lo largo de su vida ellos han recorrido distintos caminos, pero estos siempre se han juntado en más de una ocasión, Naruto y Sasuke están conscientes que se hablaron y se volvieron amigos únicamente por que sus madres los obligaron, de otra forma jamás hubieran intercambiado más de diez palabras sin comenzar a pelear y discutir, también están conscientes de que esa amistad creció y se mantuvo únicamente por que Sakura entro en sus vidas.

\- ¡Y entonces Yuto se peleó contra el niño que molestaba a Karura! Así fue como de alguna manera mis hijos salvaron la vida de ese niño y de Gaara. Porque si mi amigo hubiera llegado diez minutos antes y hubiera encontrado a ese niño lastimando a su princesa no sabría de lo que Gaara hubiera sido capaz, sobre todo por lo que había ocurrido una semana antes. Capaz que lo encierran- dijo Naruto alegremente a sus amigos.

\- Bueno, al parecer tu hijo no es un dobe- dijo Sasuke- debo de felicitar a Hinata por eso- agrego mientras veía a Sakura reír y a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Mi hijo es igual de noble y listo que yo, _Dattebayo_!- dijo Naruto intentando callar a la pareja que se estaba burlando de él- Hinata-chan ayúdame- rogo el rubio mientras a lo lejos su esposa y su hermana solo veían el espectáculo que estaba armando el trio de amigos.

\- No ha cambiado nada, ¿o si hermana?- dijo Hanabi con una copa de sake en las manos.

\- No- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa pintada en los labios- bueno, al menos aprendió a comportarse seriamente en el trabajo, ahora esa faceta de su personalidad solo brilla en el interior de la casa o con los amigos.

\- Lo sé, pero a la fecha me desconcierta ver a un Naruto serio y atento en el trabajo o en la calle, la verdad es que de él no me lo esperaba, pero me imagino que todos debemos de cambiar- dijo Hanabi.

Debido a muchas cuestiones Hinata y Hanabi no se habían podido ni ver ni hablar mucho últimamente, pero a pesar de todo el fuerte lazo de hermanas aún se mantenía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otro lugar de la mansión una pareja de adolescentes se demostraban todo su amor, si bien Daisuke y Kotori no iniciaron su relación de manera normal… o pacifica esta ha evolucionado al punto en que difícilmente uno no puede saber del otro más de 24 horas seguidas, incluso una llamada de cinco minutos era necesaria una vez al día.

Daisuke no dejaba de devorar esa boca que le arrancaba suspiros, acariciaba la larga cabellera de color azul igual que la de su madre, de hecho Kotori era una réplica de su madre a esa edad, salvo que tenía menos pecho, la nariz de su abuela y su actitud. Kotori no le daba descanso a su novio, esos ojos y ese cabello lacio de color negro simplemente la volvían loca, a diferencia de su novio que solo acariciaba su cabello ella no solo revolvía este, si no que sus manos exploraban rápidamente distintos lugares de la anatomía del Uchiha, su pecho, sus muslos, su trasero, su cara.

Por falta de aire se vieron obligados a separarse y se vieron a los ojos, blanco y negro chocaron y en sus miradas se notaba la intensidad del momento, sus respiraciones agitadas únicamente resaltaron la magia del momento, sin previo aviso sus labios volvieron a chocar, en esta ocasión Kotori froto su cuerpo contra el cuerpo del Uchiha, este gruño y respondió apretando la cintura de la Namikaze.

\- Están siendo muy ruidosos, ¿Qué hacen? Pensé que solo hablarían de cosas cursis y se darían unos cuantos besos- dijo Yuto al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación en donde la feliz pareja se encontraba. Ambos miembros de la pareja, al verse interrumpidos, se irritaron con Yuto.

\- Solo vigila el pasillo y únicamente interrúmpenos si alguien viene- dijo con tono autoritario e irritado.

\- Si, como digan- dijo de mala gana Yuto mientras se oía como se alejaba.

\- Me encanta ese tono suyo señor Uchiha, tan varonil- dijo Kotori con voz sexi, entrecortada y en un tono tan bajo que el Uchiha solo lo oyó debido a que la boca de Kotori estaba a tan solo unos milímetros de la oreja del Uchiha. Recuperado el ambiente perdido la pareja se dispuso a hacer lo suyo.

En el pasillo por otro lado se encontraba un frustrado Yuto, él sabía lo que su hermana estaba haciendo con uno de sus mejores amigos, no era idiota, el mismo había hecho lo mismo con su novia. Pero a pesar de ser el hermano menor por tres minutos era muy sobreprotector con ella y su hermana pequeña, no le gustaba nada tener que actuar de vigilante y solapador de la pareja y lo hacía únicamente por dos cosas; la primera era que Kotori había ocupado exactamente el mismo puesto que él estaba ocupando cuando estaba con Karura, y la segunda era que simplemente le aterraba su hermana y su actitud tan explosiva. No sabía si enojarse con Daisuke o tenerle lastima. De todos modos si sospechaba que su hermana y su amigo querían subir de nivel el interrumpiría las veces que fuera necesario, a fin de cuentas su hermana también le hacía lo mismo.

\- Ahora debe de estar con su familia, me comento que se reunirían- dijo Yuto a si mismo refiriéndose a su novia mientras contemplaba la pantalla del celular sin dejar de prestar atención a los escasos ruidos que venían de la habitación y se colaban al pasillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hiwako se encontraba vigilando a Sarada, la princesa de los Uchiha y única hija de Sasuke y Sakura. Se encontraba divertida mientras veía como vigilaba a su primo. Ella se ha sorprendido del parecido de sus primos a sus tíos, Yuto y Boruto eran iguales a su padre salvo por los ojos, Yuto tenía los ojos blancos de su madre y Boruto los ojos azul marino de su abuelo, de ahí en fuera eran, literalmente como ver el pasado, presente y futuro de esos tres individuos.

Ella había decidido seguir a Sarada porque no quería hacer guardia con Yuto, no es que le desagradara su primo pero hace un par de semanas ella y su novio terminaron y no quiere saber nada que tenga que ver con parejas. Aun así no se tarda en dar cuenta que a Sarada le gusta Yuto, la pregunta del millón es… ¿Cómo su primo puede ser tan ciego para no darse cuenta? Su primo no es idiota, se ha dado cuenta que Sarada lo ha seguido en varias ocasiones, ¿cómo no se ha dado cuenta todavía que a ella le gusta?

\- Sí que es un misterio grande, mi mami dice que tiene que ver con mi padre- dijo una voz que apareció al lado de Hiwako, dio un salto y tardo en reconocer a su prima de 8 años y medio Himawari. Esta le sonrió y le saludo agitando su manita, en la boca se le podía apreciar que se le había caído un diente recientemente.

\- ¿Himawari? ¿De dónde apareciste? Se supone que tu hermano te estaba vigilando- dijo en voz baja mientras veía a Boruto ir de un lado del pasillo a otro buscando a su hermana.

\- Me gusta esconderme de mi hermano cuando se distrae- dijo Himawari aun con la sonrisa en su cara.

\- ¿Pero cuando se distrajo?- pregunto Hiwako.

\- Hace unos minutos como por cinco segundos- dijo Himawari- era divertido ver a mi hermano ser vigilado por su mejor amiga, pero ya me aburre y hasta me parece triste- dice Himawari observando a su hermano y a Sarada.

\- Bueno, en eso puede que tengas razón- Hiwako frunció su ceño- ¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba pensando? ¿Lees mentes o algo así?- pregunto en broma a Himawari, pero se desconcertó cuando esta puso una mirada traviesa y sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres hablar sobre cosas imposibles o me vas a ayudar a juntarlos?- pregunto Himawari mirando intensamente a su prima.

\- Mira eres demasiado pequeña para saber ese tipo de cosas, deja que tu hermano y su amiga resuelvan su problema, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Hiwako observando como su prima inflaba sus cachetes y ponía una cara entre suplica y molestia. Hiwako rodo sus ojos.

\- Eres mala- dijo haciendo un último puchero y marchándose mientras ella volvía a ver a su primo y a su amiga, observando como esta última se sacaba una excusa de la manga para explicar su presencia en una habitación continua a la que estaban ambos hermanos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Himawari corría buscando a las personas en las que más confiaba para que le ayudasen, encontrándose con su hermano mayor Yuto, el cual le bloqueaba el paso a un pasillo en específico, ella ignoro este hecho debido a que él le estaba dando útiles consejos.

\- Mira entiendo tu problema, pero si la chica es muy tímida y el chico que te gusta…- en este punto fue interrumpida por Himawari: - No soy yo.

\- Perdón, el chico que le gusta a tu "amiga" es un tarado que no se da cuenta entonces no creo que debas intervenir, podrías causar malos entendidos y además tú y tus amigas aún están muy pequeñas para querer buscar novio- dijo Yuto con un gesto de desaprobación en la cara, de verdad esperaba no haber tenido este tipo de charlas con su hermana menor hasta dentro de cuatro años.

\- Entonces me dices que no haga nada, ¿sabes que si no hago algo mi amiga y mi… y su enamorado podrían seguir así durante mucho tiempo?- dijo Himawari comenzando a enojarse. Yuto suspiro.

\- Si quieres hacer algo por que no se lo comentas a nuestros padres, en específico a nuestra madre. Según sé pasaron por un problema similar antes de ser novios- dijo Yuto esperando que su madre le sacara la verdad y le hiciera desistir acerca de querer tener novio, era muy pequeña para eso.

\- Gracias Yuto-nichan, eres el mejor hermano- dijo Hamawari mientras corría buscando a sus padres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otro lado de la mansión Hinata y Naruto se habían apartado del salón principal para estar a solas y se estaban poniendo cariñosos en medio de un pasillo.

\- N-Naruto- de- be be mos…- intentaba decir la Namikaze siendo callada por los labios de su esposo- podrían vernos- dijo de golpe con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Eso lo hace más excitante, _Dattebayo_ \- dijo Naruto cuando escucho a su hija el cual gritaba sus nombres.

\- ¿Himawari?- dijo Naruto apartándose de golpe mientras alcanzaba a ver como la cara su esposa adquiría un color rojo tomate.

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunta ella recuperando la respiración debido a que había corrido mientras los buscaba.

\- ¡Nada, cosas de padres!- dijo Naruto sonrojado, la verdad él hubiera preferido que cualquier otra persona los hubiera cachado: sus amigos, sus otros hijos, ¡hasta su suegro! Pero que hubiera sido su hija la menor…

\- Bueno. ¡Quiero hablar a solas con mamá!- dijo Himawari emocionada mientras ambos padres se dirigieron una mirada extrañados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otro lugar de la mansión Boruto buscaba a su hermana por todos lados, se preguntaba como una niña tan tierna y generalmente pacifica es capaz de desaparecer en tan solo cinco segundos y no poder encontrarla.

\- ¿Buscas algo Bolt?- escucho Boruto detrás suyo, encontrando a su abuela cuando se voltea.

\- ¡Abuelita Kushina, _Dattebasa_!- dijo Boruto asustado por la repentina aparición de su abuela.

\- Tu hermana se volvió a escapar, verdad- dijo Kushina con una voz tierna mientras cerraba los ojos, negaba ligeramente con la cabeza y se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de la anciana.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y no la encuentro! ¡No sé dónde se pudo haber metido esta vez! ¡Y siendo esta mansión enorme jamás la voy a encontrar!- dijo exasperado Boruto mientras se cubría su cara con dos manos.

\- Entonces síguela buscando- dijo Kushina mientras veía como su nieto asentía y continuaba buscando a su hermana.

\- ¿Sabes? Es un buen chico, deberías decirle lo que sientes Sarada- dijo Kushina mientras se retiraba de ese pasillo, una muy sonrojada Sarada se encontraba todavía escondida esperando el momento oportuno para seguir persiguiendo a Boruto. ¿Cómo diablos sabía todo el mundo que Boruto le gustaba menos él? Sarada sacudió su cabeza de esos pensamientos y continúo con la persecución de su futuro amado, era divertido ver como buscaba a su escurridiza hermana y observarlo correr mientras sudaba y veía todos esos músculos trabajar. Agito su cabeza y continúo la persecución.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontraba caminado como león enjaulado mientras observaba la puerta que conducía a la habitación donde su princesita y su amada esposa se encontraban manteniendo una conversación acerca de un tema que su pequeña hija se había negado a contarle.

La puerta se abrió mientras salía una emocionada Himawari corriendo rumbo a un lugar desconocido dentro de la mansión.

\- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Naruto observando como su hija giraba por un pasillo y desaparecía- ¿tiene problemas? Siempre se ha portado bien y yo… pero antes de que pudiera terminar y se exaltara Hinata le contesto.

\- No pasa nada amor, ella solo tenía una duda acerca de un asunto que involucra a su hermano mayor y ella quería ayudarlo.

Naruto, no muy convencido, asiente y mira a su esposa con una mirada traviesa.

\- Y si seguimos con lo que dejamos pendiente- dice Naruto a su esposa con una voz sexi. Ella se aleja de él, niega con la cabeza y agrega:

\- En unos minutos será la hora de entregar los Honmei choco y los Giri choco, no podemos retardarnos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuto se encontraba con el ojo morado y sumamente nervioso al lado de su hermana. Ella y su novio se estaban besando apasionadamente y acariciando cuando Yuto asusto a la pareja al abrir la puerta de repente y sin aviso. No tardo en lloverle al pobre Yuto golpes e insultos y hubieran seguido así de no ser porque él les dijo que el padre de Daisuke los estaba buscando por esta parte de la mansión. Daisuke se aliso el pelo, se acomodó la ropa lo mejor posible y se volvió a poner su camisa mientras su novia se bajaba la falda, se alisaba su cabello y se acomodaba su ropa también. Cuando Yuto los vio a ambos en ese estado se enfadó, él sabía que se andaban besando y acariciando pero jamás pensó que a ese nivel, al decir que debería decirle a Sasuke lo que su adorado hijo estaba haciendo su hermana cariñosamente le amenazó con decirle a Gaara lo que él le hacía a su hija y para asegurarse de que no los traicionara ella lo acompañaría.

Así que allí se encontraban ambos hermanos, nerviosos, agitados y a punto de encontrarse con un sujeto que durante la niñez protagonizaba sus pesadillas como un terrible y malvado villano. A Yuto Sasuke lo intimidaba a pesar de ya ser un adolescente mientras que a Kotori ya no le daba miedo en ese sentido pero él era el único hombre que podía controlar con palabras a su novio y separarlos con tan solo decirle a su hijo que ya no se encontraran.

\- Mhp, ¿no han visto a mi hijo alguno de ustedes dos?- pregunto Sasuke poniendo nerviosos a ambos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Himawari se encontraba hablando con Sarada, la cual estaba más roja que un tomate y escuchaba con los ojos abiertos el audaz plan de la hermana menor de su amor platónico.

\- ¡Es una locura lo que propones!- dijo Sarada mientras terminaba de digerir la información de la pequeña Himawari.

\- ¿Por qué es una locura? Mi hermano te gusta y a él le caes bien. Además a mí no me gustan las otras chicas que persiguen a Bolt- dijo Himawari.

\- ¡¿Qué otras chicas?!- pregunto alterada Sarada, ella vigilaba a Boruto una buena parte del tiempo y ahuyentaba a toda posible futura competidora desde hace casi un año.

\- Una vecina que se cree grande y una compañera de la escuela un grado mayor- respondió Himawari mientras observaba la cara y gestos de frustración de la morena.

Sarada le tenía un profundo respeto a su padre, tan profundo que no se había acercado a Boruto por temor a ofenderlo pues ella sabía lo que él pensaría si se enteraba que le gustaba Boruto y quería que fuera su novio. Sin embargo el saber que Boruto no solo no le era indiferente a otros miembros del sexo femenino sino que era lo suficientemente atractivo como para atraer directamente a más de una chica como futura acosadora, o peor aún, como futura novia fue suficiente para que aspirara a superar el miedo a su padre. El perder a Boruto como posible novio no solo le daba miedo, sino también un profundo hueco en el estómago que no sabía que podía llegar a sentir.

\- ¿Entonces… aceptas?- pregunto Himawari esperanzada, de verdad les gustaría verlos salir… y jugarles bromas. Boruto aún le debía el muñeco de peluche que le rompió, Señor felpudito sería vengado a pesar de los años que han pasado.

\- Tengo que pensarlo- fue la única respuesta de Sarada mientras se alejaba de Himawari.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todos se encontraban nuevamente reunidos en el comedor para entregar los Honmei choco y los Giri choco. Empezaron los adultos, Kushina solo regalo estos últimos, pero Mikoto le regalo a Fugaku un Honmei choco decente y saludable. Hinata, Sakura y Hanabi repartieron a todos los presentes Giri choco salvo a sus parejas, los cuales recibieron un Honmei choco y un apasionado beso de sus respectivas parejas. Los mas jóvenes comenzaron al igual que los adultos a repartir Giri choco, la primer sorpresa vino cuando Yuto se enteró que un paquete le llego de parte de Karura, en ese momento todos se detuvieron para observar un elegante pastel de chocolate con un par de notas adjuntas, una rosa perfumada y otra blanca.

\- Yuto, ¿qué significa esto?- pregunto realmente desconcertada su madre. Todos, incluyendo Yuto, se mostraron desconcertados hasta que uno de los sirvientes leyó las notas:

"Querido Yuto, mi amor y mi primer novio. Admiro tu valentía al aceptar salir conmigo y tu sensatez al escucharme y ocultarle lo nuestro a mi padre. Me encanta cuando me besas y aunque no estés físicamente conmigo en este día estas en mi corazón cada segundo. Por eso te he hecho llegar este presente en este día tan especial. Te amo y créeme cuando te digo que esto no se lo digo a cualquiera"

Todos estaban mudos, los adultos incluyendo sus padres no podían creer que Yuto estuviera saliendo con Karura, el que en otro tiempo fue su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Desde cuándo…- fue lo único que articulo su padre antes de que el sirviente leyera la otra nota.

"Yuto, infeliz, se lo de ustedes casi desde que comenzó, ¿de verdad pensaron que no me daría cuenta? Jamás había visto a mi hija tan feliz tanto tiempo seguido y escribo esto para decirte que más te vale recompensar a mi princesa como se debe porque si en algún momento me entero que la haces enojar o la entristeces te juro que te rompo las piernas. Atentamente Gaara. Posdata: nunca se te ocurra decirme suegro y más te vale que pases a ver a mi hija a "escondidas" hoy. Si le haces algo más que solo besarla lo sabré y me las pagaras"

Todos se encontraban digiriendo la información de las notas, algunos felicitaban a Yuto y de broma le decían que si asistirían a su funeral.

\- Me toca- se escuchó una voz firme mientras veían a Kotori con un elaborado chocolate mientras avanzaba con paso firme y la cabeza en alto, orgullosa como solo ella y su abuela podían ser. Si la novia de Yuto no había tenido miedo de revelar su relación ella no se quedaría atrás, confiaba en que su familia y su novio la apoyaran si Sasuke no estaba de acuerdo con la relación de ella y Daisuke.

Bajo la atenta mirada todos los presentes ella le entrego su presente a su novio al tiempo que le daba un pasional beso que Daisuke no tardó en responder. Menos de un minuto después tanto Naruto como Sauske separaron a sus respectivos hijos.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- dijeron los dos amigos en tono serio, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que ambos preguntaron lo mismo.

La primera en responder, a todo pulmón, fue Kotori:

\- ¡Somos novios secretos también, _Dattebane_!- al otro lado de la estancia Daisuke solo asintió con los ojos cerrados, igual que con Yuto las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Yuto no estaba sorprendido, pero sus hermanos pequeños si lo estaban, igual que el resto de los presentes salvo los ancianos. Les sorprendía que ellos terminaran siendo pareja siendo que su relación en un principio era idéntica a la relación que tuvieron Kushina y Fugaku en un inicio. Naruto y Sasuke, después de haber superado el shock inicial, comenzaron a cuestionar a sus hijos, eran buenos amigos pero ni en sus más locos sueños se imaginaron que su hijos podrían llegar a ser algo más que solo buenos amigos y en principio la idea de estar emparentados se les hacia tanto atractiva como conflictiva, razón por la cual no sabían bien que pensar y por lo tanto no sabían bien cómo reaccionar. Caso muy diferente con las madres de los integrantes de la pareja, las cuales estaban emocionadas. Por otro lado Kushina y Mikoto intercambiaban miradas de complicidad y se sonreían mientras Hiashi pensaba que si su esposa estuviera viva estaría igual de feliz que ese par de dos. Que de alguna manera todos estuvieran emparentados y que sus nietos o bisnietos compartieran lazos de sangre fue un comentario recurrente entre ellas y un sueño imposible, o al menos lo era en ese entonces.

Hiwako se puso a repartir sus Giri choco un tanto feliz por ver la felicidad en sus primos y un tanto celosa debido al hecho de que ellos estén felices con sus parejas y a ella la habían cortado recientemente.

Sarada también se pudo a repartir sus Giri choco, pero después de ver la valentía de la novia de Yuto y de Kotori se animó a seguir el plan de Himawari. Fue a la cocina corriendo mientras Hiwako terminaba de repartir y regreso con un ramen de chocolate comprado de un puesto que preparaba este platillo principalmente en estas fechas y en el día blanco. Sarada escondió el plato con la ayuda de Himawari mientras se puso a repartir sus Giri choco.

\- ¡¿Y yo que?!- reclamo Boruto sintiéndose insultado.

\- ¡A ti te traje un chocolate especial!- dijo mientras todos los presentes miraban impresionados a Sarada, se podría jurar que Sasuke miraba a su hija como si quisiera penetrar en su mente y leer sus pensamientos. Un humeante plato de ramen con chocolate apareció en las manos de Sarada, Naruto veía a su hijo pequeño como si fuera alguien a punto de ir a la guerra.

Sarada le entrego el plato a Boruto y le planto un dulce y tierno beso en los labios mientras ambos se sonrojaban, el mismo Boruto estaba desconcertado, impresionado y… extrañamente feliz. Al separase Sarada se alejó en dirección a su familia siendo vigilada por su padre como si se la fueran a robar de un momento a otro, Boruto por otro lado se quedó plantado como idiota en medio del salón, con las mejillas rojas, una sonrisa de boba felicidad en el rostro e ignorando el alboroto que todo el mundo armo.

Naruto miraba como su hija menor repartía sus chocolates mientras rezaba que ella no sacara un Honmei choco, habían sido suficientes sorpresas por un día.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por la tarde noche ya todo mundo se había retirado de la mansión de Hiashi. Kushina se encontraba en su solitaria casa pensando que ese día de San Valentín fue el primero que realmente disfruto desde que su esposo se fue de este mundo. Mirando su reflejo en el espejo veía una cara llena de arugas, una mirada cansada y una cabellera gris que ya solo tenía uno que otro rasgo del que había sido abundante pelo rojo.

\- Feliz día de San Valentín Minato- dijo Kushina antes de acostarse y dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Feliz día de San Valentín Hana- dijo Hiashi mientras miraba hacia el cielo estrellado y sonreía, su vida fue buena, sabía que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, desde hace un mes le habían diagnosticado cáncer y pronto moriría, pero al menos tuvo una hermosa reunión la cual había disfrutado bastante. Sentía pena pues estaba seguro que no llegaría a conocer a sus bisnietos, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

\- Nos veremos pronto Hana, no tardare- dijo Hiashi antes de retirarse a dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Fue un buen día, ¿no lo crees Fugaku, amor?- dijo Mikoto mientras abrazaba a su marido.

\- No creo que Sasuke piense lo mismo- dijo con burla el anciano.

\- Yo estoy feliz, tal vez hasta podamos cargar a nuestro primer bisnieto- dijo ilusionada Mikoto.

\- Lo dudo, yo espero que antes de tener hijos realmente pongan sus vidas en orden. Va a tardar varios años todavía, no creo que nos quede tanto tiempo- dijo, notando que su esposa se había dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke se encontraba frustrado mientras su esposa intentaba seducirlo, en todos los demás días de San Valentín él y su esposa hacían el amor al menos una vez en la noche, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba preocupado y no precisamente por el trabajo. Sasuke, durante su niñez y pubertad siempre había odiado este día por distintos motivos bien justificados, que Sakura se sumara a la ecuación había contribuido en gran medida a cambiar su opinión acerca de este día. Pero lo que paso esta noche en definitiva lo dejo marcado, incluso comento de broma que el seppuku* era una salida honorable a esta situación. Dos de los hijos del _dobe_ y sus dos retoños enamorados. Debía de escribirle o llamarle a Hiashi para que le dijera el secreto para soportar tal tortura.

\- ¡Sasuke ya deja de darle vueltas en la cabeza! Es probable que sus enamoramientos solo sean pasajeros- dijo Sakura cansada de que su esposo la ignorada.

\- ¡Y si no lo son! ¡Y si se terminan casando! ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?- dijo Sasuke desesperado, no tenía nada contra los hijos del _dobe_ pero… ¿ser parte de su familia? Nunca se preparó para que algo remotamente parecido a eso le pasara a él.

\- Deberías de estar feliz Sasuke, Naruto es nuestro mejor amigo y yo la verdad estoy muy ilusionada con lo que está pasando- dijo Sakura intentando que su esposo le reste importancia al asunto o cambie su modo de percibirlo.

\- Mhp

\- Una cosa es tenerlo como amigo y otra que la genética de mi familia, nuestra familia, se mezcle con la suya- dijo Sasuke mientras Sakura se daba por vencida y rodaba los ojos, algo le decía que Sasuke no sacaría este asunto de su cabeza en un buen rato y tardaría en resignarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hiwako se encontraba en su habitación intentando dormir, hace un rato había ido al baño y había escuchado a sus padres "celebrar" ese día. Ella por otro lado esperaba que el siguiente San Valentín le fuera mejor. Bueno, pensó para sus adentros, si mi prima Kotori consiguió novio yo la tengo más fácil dijo intentando ignorar lo que sus padres hacían a tan solo unos metros de distancia y dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata y Naruto se encontraban dentro de su coche en la esquina de la calle donde vive su buen amigo Gaara, la razón, Yuto decidió seguir el consejo de su suegro y visitar a su novia Karura.

Igual que Sasuke Naruto no puede creer que sus hijos se hayan enamorado de los hijos del _teme_ , pero contrario a él Naruto no ve esa relación como "el fin del mundo", aunque realmente está sorprendido. Sin embargo en este momento le preocupaban dos cosas: llegar a su casa para dormir y celebrar este día tan especial y asegurarse de que Yuto siga con vida y convencerlo de que vaya lento y con prudencia en su relación con la hija de su otro amigo, Gaara.

\- Yuto se está tardando- se quejó Naruto mientras abrazaba a su esposa y veía a Kotori con una mirada perdida e ilusionada en su rostro, Boruto con una mirada de tonto y a Himawari completamente dormida.

\- Se tardara lo que se tenga que tardar Naruto- le susurro su esposa y le apretó su brazo para tranquilizarlo.

\- ¡Pero no celebraremos hoy, _Dattebayo_!- se quejó Naruto haciendo una mueca de niño chiquito.

\- Siempre podemos celebrar otro día Naruto- dijo su amada esposa susurrándole al oído- además ya celebramos lo suficiente en la mañana.

Naruto se puso rojo y agrego:

\- Pero me hubiera gustado continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente en la mañana.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la calle se encontraba Yuto, un poco cansado pero muy emocionado y nervioso debido a que su suegro no se opuso a su relación, tal y como le había indicado en la carta fue a visitar a Karura, le toco en su ventana y la observo cuando ella abrió, su piel blanca, sus facciones finas y su largo cabello rojo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda la hacían lucir más hermosa a la luz de la luna, teniendo en cuenta que ella dormía con una largo camisón color rosa la imagen se le hacía tan tierna como sexi.

\- ¡¿Yuto?!- dijo Karura impresionada- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto con una mezcla entre preocupación y emoción.

\- Un pajarito me ha contado que has estado un poco deprimida este día y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados- dijo Yuto en voz baja mientras veía la emocionada sonrisa de su novia.

\- ¿Sabes lo que te haría mi padre si se entera de que estas aquí?- pregunto Karura.

\- Él ya sabe que los dos somos novios- dijo Yuto mientras su novia abría los ojos impresionada- y lo acepta… por ahora.

Mientras Yuto y Karura intercambiaban palabras y se daban unos cuantos besos y abrazos del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación se encontraba su padre con la oreja pegada en la puerta e intentando oír si ocurría alguna "cosa indecente" que se le pudiera ocurrir al mocoso hijo de su amigo. Matsuri, su esposa, se encontraba molesta observándolo mientras con la punta del pie golpeaba el suelo mostrando su frustración.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con esto?- pregunto Matsuri molesta.

\- Hasta que Yuto se vaya- respondió Gaara sin despegar su oreja de la puerta.

\- Ya es una adolescente, toda una señorita. No es la misma niña de 6 años que lloraba por todo, ha aprendido a cuidarse sola. Deberías dejarla en paz- dijo Matsuri mirando comprensivamente a su esposo.

\- Sé que ha crecido, por eso he dejado que tenga a Yuto como novio, pero no pienso dejar de vigilarla- dijo Gaara mientras se abrió la puerta y su hija le abrazaba diciendo gracias una y otra vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el auto dos jóvenes no dejaban de pensar en lo que ocurrió ese día. Kotori siempre había maltratado a Daisuke y, aunque eran buenos amigos y la mayoría del tiempo se hubieran llevado bien, al menos una vez a la semana ella le ponía el ojo morado a Daisuke, así que hace dos años y medio cuando se le declaro ella lo tomo como una buena broma, sin embargo con el pasar de los meses Daisuke se había ido metiendo a su corazón al grado de que la relación se volvió seria, lo suficiente para que él le sostuviera la mirada a su padre y le asegurara que quería estar con ella. Sabía que tenía una cara de tonta enamorada que generalmente la hastiaba si la veía en otras personas, sabía que su padre no dejaba de mirarla y también sabía que su relación con su novio sería un poco más complicada, pero no le importaba, en ese momento solo le importaba recordar lo que sintió hace unas horas con su novio, cuando ignoraron los gritos y expresiones de sorpresa e incredulidad pues les parecía que en el mundo solo existían ellos dos.

Boruto por otro lado no podía creer que "su mejor amiga" le haya besado en frente de todos. Sorpresa, incredulidad, confusión y todos las demás emociones que sintió en esos confusos primeros milisegundos de tan inesperada experiencia fueron reemplazados por una extraña calidez y emoción que inundaron cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ignoraba la boba expresión que se había grabado en su cara pero estaba consciente de la ansiedad que padecía por volver a ver a la morena, hablar con ella para hacerle mil preguntas acerca de lo ocurrido y, aunque lo debatiera en su fuero interno, devolveré el favor y robarle un beso en frente de toda la escuela durante su receso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Igualmente en la casa Uchiha los hijos de Sasuke no podían dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Daisuke siempre había sabido que su novia era valiente y aventada, pero nunca se esperó que le regalara un Honmei choco enfrente de todos los presentes, incluyendo su padre. Él sabía que ella no tendría muchos problemas con su familia, pero su padre no podía estar más consternado, el hecho de que su hermanita se le declarada a su rubio "amigo" suavizo el golpe de su relación con Kotori. Pero ni siquiera eso lo salvaría a él de todas las indirectas acerca de abandonar a esa joven y emparejarse con cualquier otra, justo cuando pensaba que atrás habían quedado los días en los que sus padres le presentaban muchacha tras muchacha. ¡Y su madre! Dios lo libre, le interrogara hasta saber hasta los últimos detalles desde que se volvieron novios hasta la fecha, le haría burla causando momentos incomodos y siempre intentaría controlar su vestimenta para cuando fuera a una cita con su novia, aun si era un simple paseo de diez minutos. Lo bueno era que su madre le ayudaría a convencer a su padre de dejarlo en paz con Kotori. Su hermana por otro lado lo tendría más difícil, ya hasta le tenía lastima Bolt.

Sarada se encontraba muy nerviosa en su habitación con pensamientos muy diferentes al grado que no sabía si agradecer a Himawari o gritarle hasta quedarse afónica por convencerla de hacer tan loca acción. Aun así no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que le dio a Boruto, de preguntarse en qué pensaría, si le regalaría algo en el Día Blanco, si se volverían novios o si él se alejara de ella para siempre. Sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando esos pensamientos tan deprimentes y negativos. Boruto no la rechazo ni la alejo, pero tampoco le correspondió, solo se quedó quieto. Ella esperaba ansiosa y esperanzada la respuesta que él pudiera darle a tan precipitada y atrevida confesión, porque ella puso en ese beso todas sus emociones y sentimientos que él despertaba en ella. Aun si aceptaba su confesión sabía que su relación no sería fácil, el hecho de que su padre no haya amenazado a Boruto fue un muy buen comienzo. Se acurruco en sus cobijas e intento conciliar el sueño esa noche, con muy poco éxito, imaginando el futuro, ella siendo su novia y… quien sabe, tal vez en diez años la señora Sarada de Namikaze.

Fin

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota del autor

* Seppuku o Harakiri: ritual en el cual uno se suicida al abrirse el estómago mediante un corte de izquierda a derecha en el abdomen.

Si les gustan las historias de este tipo les invito a leer mis fic AAA, Especial de San Valentín: Amores del Ayer y Especial de San Valentín: Amores de Hoy.


End file.
